User talk:RadSpyro/Archives
Welcome Hi, welcome to Furfighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Furfighters Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Regarding the Gamespy Arcade info for Fluffmatches, did you need to get the subscription version, or will the free download be enough? Also, the PC version supports up to 16 players, from what I know. Somegranola (talk) 02:50, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright, so I finally managed to create a Gamespy account. Not too sure how it works at the moment, but I got one. I'm "somegranola" on it. Somegranola (talk) 02:53, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Actual i don't know the Level Select code in the Dreamcast version of Fur Fighters. I'm not so sure if it will on certain versions though i found the Testing levels in recently uploaded video by Resolute - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHcmObCvUzI Oh I'm just wondering about Fur Fighters 2 any progress ? I do believe the "Stop Scripts" error pertains only to the ads the interface tries to bring up. Selecting yes or not won't make a difference I think, but you can close the "window" via the green "x". Also, I would be interested in the admin position, if you see me fit for it. Somegranola (talk) 02:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Personally i really can't accept an Admin position right now i honestly need to learn a little bit more of editing on the wiki i joined only about month ago. Maybe some other time I'll accept. Ha, I take it that bear halted your research for a little bit? Sorry couldn't help but mention. Somegranola (talk) 00:52, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Also, do you want me to try and fix the "in need of images " template, regarding the image? Or will you want to get to that on your own? Somegranola (talk) 01:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Request for main page help Hi RadSpyro. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. Sorry for the late response, but I was busy with other projects for the past two weeks. Let me know any ideas you have for what you want to appear on a newly designed main page and how you want it to look, and I'll get started soon. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:15, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Because there are four games in the series, and because the slider can display (up to) 4 slides, I used the slider to feature each game using either the cover art or a screenshot to represent each game. On each slide, I entered the text for the primary caption as each game's name. If you want, you can add a secondary caption that will appear under the primary caption. To do this, edit the main page using Source Mode and insert the text on the slider's code where you see linktext= :I also created Template:Heading to make it easy to add section headings to the main page. To make a new section heading, just enter and replace Title with the title of the section. Let me know if you want me to change anything about the header or the new main page design. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:41, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm glad I could help. :) Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 00:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry for putting total fur fur fighters photos! i will not do that anymore I'm not trying to argue or anything, but are you sure there isn't a Taser weapon in the series at all? I've seen it written in PS2 guides and walkthroughs, and saw it obtained and used in an LP, and I was a bit skeptical when you deleted the page and claimed that the Taser doesn't exist...Childemera (talk) 03:49, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I use Fraps as well to get the screenshots from the PC version. I am unfortunately unaware of an easier method to get screenshots from the PC version, though I find it effective enough for getting images. In fact, I should actually ask you as to how to get images from both PS2 and iOS versions. Really curious about that. Somegranola (talk) 03:19, December 6, 2013 (UTC) hey! do you know where i can buy the PC version? -Hey! My recommendation would be to keep an eye out on eBay - Or search for it on Google, as sometimes that has good results too. Best of luck! RadSpyro (talk) 13:37, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes, this helps immensely. Thanks much for the info! Somegranola (talk) 17:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Personally, I don't know if I'll ever be ready for an admin position. I'm not really good at this admin sort of stuff, so I'll pass for now. Whenever I'm ready, I'll let you know. Childemera (talk) 02:03, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I've been meaning to ask on how you make your gif animations, like the ones on the Close Attack Upgrade page. No, you're not a bother. But anyways, the firefox cub plushie in Dinos Upstairs is indeed holding up the "EXIT" sign. And when Winnie was being sent to The Bad Place, she was not already mutated - the mutation occurred way later after she was sent inside, and it doesn't actually show her disappearing into The Bad Place, just her walking towards it along with the puppy, and then the cutscene ends right there (nope, Roofus does not automatically jump down there like he does in later versions, you have to actually climb down there, which is a pain in the neck for me, LOL). Childemera (talk) 02:40, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi, After all this time, I decided I can accept the admin position if you still consider me "worthy". If you could make me admin, that would be great. And also, in the navigation templates for "Villains", "Grondas" are listed twice under the "Standard Enemies" section. Childemera (talk) 22:44, May 8, 2014 (UTC) hi i'm new to this sorry i can't contribute to your fur fighters page at the moment because i haven't actually completed the game but i was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to complete it please message me back thanks Kejames (talk) 00:06, June 7, 2014 (UTC)kejames thanks so i have the PC version which sounds like it is alot harder than the other and i really need help with winnie and mai i know there is a page on it but mai is so hard got any tips?Kejames (talk) 06:10, June 11, 2014 (UTC)kejames thanks will give these tips a go on saturday so i cant get up the nerve to do winnie and mai but its the only way to continue this game i have the pc version so i just wanna know now is the pc version winnie and mai harder then any other versions?Kejames (talk) 05:06, June 17, 2014 (UTC)kejames i cant even attempt it ive tried it once and it scared the heck out of me when i got to mai shotting lasers at me because as soon as i got into the tree she was there and she was shotting at me and i havent attempted it sinceKejames (talk) 04:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC)kejames hey, radspyro! did get the pictures of the barrel and ice cube? you said that placing the barrel make it go underneath the level, what about the ice cube? what happens if you place it? thank you so much i finally completed Winnie and Mai your tips helped alot it took quite a while but i finally did itKejames (talk) 03:34, July 5, 2014 (UTC)kejames in viggo a go go where is the armoury it talks about in hms something or otherKejames (talk) 06:20, July 7, 2014 (UTC)kejames thanks i found it i only have to find and destroy two more planes and im not sure where to find them and i have 99 tokens out of 100 please give me some ideas on where to find the last two planes ops sorry i forgot to sign that last oneKejames (talk) 22:10, July 8, 2014 (UTC) never mind i found them Kejames (talk) 23:15, July 8, 2014 (UTC) im in the V 100 now and i have the first mates key but with the submarine game where it tells you the up and down arrows then leaves you to do it i dont understand how to do it and if i die in it it wont respond to the enter button its so annoying any tips would be greatly appresiatedKejames (talk) 05:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC) rad, did you get the picture of the large smart? thats the right one spyro thanks i already completed the other one i will give these tips a go and tell you how it goes 04:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) thank you so much i have finished that now and the secret island bosses were so easy now i have to defeat 100 bears and well honestly IT IS SO ANNOYING!!!! i mean i walk into the room and i die almost instantly help!!!!! thank you so much i got it first try after i looked at your tips so helpful so now i have defeated the first viggo clone and i have to find the six power boxes i have found five and cant find the sixth one could you give me the page or tell me where they are thanksKejames (talk) 21:55, July 17, 2014 (UTC) thanks but i used youtube and found it um now about the real viggo um HELP!!!!!!!!!!!Kejames (talk) 22:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, well hello :3 I'm Breanna and I've been a loyal Fur Fighter since I could remember. I had many Fur Fighters videos on my Youtube, and they're all gone now. So I'm wondering if I could link those videos..well the new ones I'm planning on uploading to my new account. - ChibiLeafeon rad, i found some early footages! http://assets2.ignimgs.com/1999/08/14/bg15-116864.jpg http://assets1.ignimgs.com/1999/08/14/bg06-116865.jpg http://assets2.ignimgs.com/1999/08/14/bg07-116866.jpg so just wonderin how long did it take u to defeat himKejames (talk) 05:32, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Rad! How is Fur Fighters 2 development going? Is there some new standard enemiss, bosses or screenshots that you can show me? And how is Okinyawa and Haunstanton hubworlds are going to look like? If you can't show me, just say no, okay? yea ive tried it once and it didn't go very wellKejames (talk) 01:23, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know I'll have that concept art soon! rad, do you have some early concept arts? rad, the large smart is also used in viggo on glass, and the giant peacock illusion glitch is fixed in viggo on glass too! And also, i found a concept art of Roofus' Nightmare, you can see Bungalow and Rico in this concept art, in my theory, they would likely appear as NPCs, since there are two dinamytes, they would likely give you the dinamyte to destroy the tank! And also a Robot Bear is present in this concept art! do you still accept ideas for the fanmade FF2, or the history is already planned? i actually have an idea for a new playable character, he is a member of NQPD, his name is Flint the wolf, his assistant is the mighty flea, his mentor is Colonel Quack, Flint want to know who killed his family, i will send you his design by email, okay?